


Far From Home

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Blood, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, Violence, Xeno, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: You've been kidnapped by Overlord to be his and only his. You have other plans though. Escaping may difficult but it will certainly be worth it right? Right?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a months since Overlord had kidnapped you. You aren't sure how many as you've mostly lost track of time. You've lived on a small ship with him since he scooped you up amid some chaos he was causing on earth. Well, not that small to you of course, but it is only really big enough to accommodate one or two Cybertronians. You know why he took you, because you met him before when you helped the Autobots. 

It was about three years ago, you were trapped in a ruined building with him and he was immobilized by tons of rubble on top of him, he had one free hand that he was desperately reaching for you with as he taunted you, telling you all the things he could do to harm you in that state. You figured you were going to die that day so you mouthed off to him.

“You're just acting out because you want Megatron to care about you!”

He paused, the shocked look on his face twisted to anger as he thrashed about, trying to free himself and reach you.

“You're getting angry because you know it's true! You're upset because he doesn't love you or praise you. He doesn't care if you live or die.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” He snarled, grasping for you as you back further against a wall.

“It's almost sad. Maybe you wouldn't be this way if you could get Megatron, or anyone for that fact, to care about you. But that will never happen.” You taunted him.

You remember him stopping and looking at you with wide eyes before the Autobots showed up and saved you. They also arrested Overlord at that time. Apparently that didn't work out considering you're sitting on his lap as he navigates the ship through an asteroid belt.

When he first snatched you, you thought for sure he was going to crush you then and there, but to your surprise he stopped terrorizing the area and flew you back to his ship. You figured he was going to torture you, but again, to your surprise, that didn't happen. He instead carried you to a room on the ship and put you down on something he called “a berth” that had lots of pillows and blankets on it and left you there as he went to fly the ship off of Earth. You had noticed an assortment of clothing on the desk next to the “berth” and wondered if he was taking them as trophies from the people he killed. You shortly found out that wasn't the case and they were instead for you. This led you to assume he had taken you to be some kind of pet or dress up doll to humiliate you. You were somewhat right, as he does like to force you to dress up in frilly little outfits occasionally which is a bit humiliating, but he mostly lets you wear whatever you want. You were wrong about being a pet though, instead he has been treating you like two are together, like he's your boyfriend or spouse. Conjunx Endura? That was the word he used, you assume it's something to do with a relationship.

Fortunately for you Cybertronians don't seem to have sex as far as you know, or at least if they do he surprisingly hasn't tried yet, but he does make you sleep beside of him or on top of him. He has a tendency to put you in his lap too and call you pet names and keep you with him almost all the time.  
He must have done some research on humans because he also somehow managed to fit a bunch of food and water for you onto the ship. He even has several medicines just in case you get sick. You wonder how long he planned this. How long had he thought about stealing you away and forcing you to live out the remainder of your life with him. You think about which words that day set him on this path.

You also wonder what will happen if he gets bored of you. You try to stay entertaining enough to stay alive. Some days you'll hide because you know he wants to chase you and find you. Some days you stay compliant to him because it's what he wants. You tried to make an actual break for it when he docked the ship on an alien planet, you thought if you were quick enough you could sneak past him as he came back to the ship but he caught you and threatened to break your legs if you ever tried that again. You haven't tried again.

Today may change that though. You've found out that the door at the end of the ship has an escape pod. All you have to do is say you're tired and he will take back to your shared room, then once he leaves, you can try to find a way down the berth and out of the door and you'll be home free!

“Overlord?” you try to muster your best sleepy voice up and fake a yawn, “I'm tired, I think I should lay down.”

“You can lay down on my lap and sleep, kitten,” He says taking one hand from the steering and petting the the top of your head with his thumb, coaxing you into lying down against his leg, then begins fiddling with the frilly blue shorts he forced you to wear today and stroking your waist.

“I think the bed may be a better option,” you try not to sound nervous as you peer up at him, “just in case you need to get up for anything.” 

“I could join you then.” He looks down at you with dimmed optics and that stupid smarmy smile he always looks at you with.

“No, that's ok. You need to navigate, I'll be fine on my own.”

He lets out a low hum, “Alright, but I _will_ be joining you soon.”

He scoops you up and puts the ship on autopilot before he stands to take you back to the habsuite. You mentally try to make your escape route as you scan the hallway outside of the habsuite. The door slides open and he sets you down on the berth. He leans down to kiss the top of your head, something you've unfortunately had to get used to. 

“Get some rest, sweetspark, I'll be back soon.” 

He leaves the room to head back to the cockpit. You immediately look for a way down. You grab a blanket from the pile he has laying on the berth for you and you start tying it to the foot of the berth. You grab another and tie it to that blanket, you continue doing so until you make a rope and climb down, making a run for the door.

“Damn!” 

It won't open. You thought since it slid it would open for you. You try jumping up and down to get it to open. Still no luck. You decide to hide behind the foot of the berth and wait for Overlord to come back. You know you only have one chance at this so you prepare yourself to run as fast as you can once the door opens.

You wait for nearly fifteen minutes but it feels like an eternity to you. You can hear Overlord walking down the hall and your heart skips a beat. The door slides open and you wait for him to get into the room before you take off running. You slip by unnoticed as the door shuts and take off down the hall. You're barely even half way down the hall when you hear a loud banging sound followed by the habsuite door opening. He sticks his head out of the door.

“Y/N! Where are you?! Come here!”

You speed up a little, adrenaline rushing through your body.

“I'm not in the mood to play hiding games!” 

He turns his head to the right and spots you running down the hall, “Ah, there you are my love.” 

He begins walking towards you. Then he notices where you're headed, to the escape pod at the end of the hallway. 

He grits his teeth and yells out, “If you turn around right now I won't punish you! But if you touch that pod door I'm afraid I'll have to break your legs darling!”

You panic, running faster and faster, you think for a moment that you should listen to him, that maybe he will take mercy on you if you obey him, but then you reach the pod's door and-

Fuck! You can't reach the door lock, it's too high up for you. You start crying as you jump up and down, trying desperately to reach the unlock button, hand smacking against the wall each time. Overlord smiles and lets out a chuckle as he walks closer and closer.

“Awww, too small to get the lock? I figured as much. Still, you did try to leave me so unfortunately I will have to punish you.” He reaches for you, still jumping with tears streaming down your cheeks. He won't admit it but he always hates seeing you cry.

“Oh hush now love,” his tone somewhat sorrowful, “this is going to hurt me just as much as it will you.” 

He bends down, reaching for you, but is stopped by the ship shaking and spinning, causing you to fall to the side and making him fall forward against the wall.

“Dammit! What's going on?!” He punches the wall. The ship shakes again and an alarm goes off. The ship is under fire.

Another blast and the ship shakes again, this time knocking Overlord into the control lock, making the pod door open. You see your chance and you take it. You quickly stand and rush into the pod, you're flung into it as the ship takes more fire. You see Overlord trying to stand and make his way into the pod too but luckily you're able to reach the door lock on the inside as your flung onto one of the seats you can stand on.

“No!” He reaches for you but the door shuts before he can get to you. He bangs his fists against the door, leaving indents on it as you press the eject button.

The pod ejects and he has to watch as it flings out into space before the clear airlock door shuts. He then notices what's firing. Cannons on the outside walls of a prison on a moonbase. The ship must have flew too close to the base and set the automated security system off. He notices your pod hurling towards the prison at full speed too. He rushes back to the cockpit and turns the ship around to go after you, readying his cannons to take out the prison’s guns.

In the pod all you can do is cry. You aren't sure what kind of tears they are. Happiness? Relief? Perhaps sadness? So many emotions are swirling inside of you right now. You also feel dread simply because you know you didn't bring any food or water with you. You aren't sure how you're going to survive or how long it will take to reach another planet or if you even can reach another planet. You're also not sure how long the air supply will last. Will you starve to death? Dehydrate? Or maybe you'll suffocate first? No matter what happens at least you're away from Overlord.

You're suddenly thrown to the floor in what feels like a crash. You slowly stand up and notice the pod door is open. Odd. You're not being sucked into space and suffocating? You walk over and look down noticing solid ground. The pod crashed at an angle so you have to get down on your hands and knees to crawl out. You stand up and dust yourself off, looking around. You seem to be in some kind of building, you notice a hole in the wall that the pod made. Were you really going that fast? You look out and see a dark sky filled with green, pink, and purple auroras and bright shining stars. You don't recognize any of the constellations and panic. What planet is this? Where is it in the galaxy? Are the inhabitants friendly or deadly? So many questions run through your mind.

Then you spot it. Overlord's ship is in the distance and getting closer. You panic again as you watch cannons fire at the ship only to be taken out by his ship's guns.

You turn to look at your surroundings, trying to find a place to hide and notice what looks like a jail cell that's very dark. You could definitely slip through the bars and hide in the darkness. He knows you're smart, so he wouldn't expect you to hide in the same room you crashed into. At least that's what you hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've escaped Overlord but can you hide from him? Maybe you can with the help of a new acquaintance.

You approach the cell to peek inside, hoping it's empty. You lean in and squint as you cup your hands over your forehead and around your eyes.

#### ”A new scent!”

You fall backwards in fear at the sound of the booming voice from behind the bars.

#### “The scent of a creature made of flesh and blood and bone. Have you come to allow me to taste your of your memories? Your secrets and sins? Have you come to me in search of repentance? To be made anew?”

The voice is deep and raspy, it sounds the way you imagine a poltergeist would, but with a bit of static mixed in. All of a sudden a grey face peers through the darkness and you look on in horror. The face is big and metallic. There are large, dark black holes where eyes should be. There's a large, creepy smile outstretched on the face with huge even teeth that look like they could bite through anything. You notice blood red fin-like things protruding from the sides of the face and two more around the top of the head that almost look like horns with a satellite dish in the middle of them.

#### "Did you come to have me eat away your sin, flesh creature? To have me feast on your terrible acts? I would hope so, as I am famished for the sweet taste of memories.”

The voice and it's creepy words sends a chill down your spine. You slowly pick yourself off the floor and somehow muster enough courage to speak back to the trapped being.

“N-no. I-I um...I’m trying to hide actually.”

#### "You cannot hide from sin forever, fleshling, it will catch up to you eventually. But I can fix that. I can take your past sin away and renew you. I can give you the bliss of ignorance to what was and what is.”

“No, not sin, from someone. From Overlord.”

#### "Overlord? I have heard that name before. It carries the weight of great terror within these walls. Within this universe.”

“Trust me, I know,” you reply in a shaky voice, “he's after me and I need to hide.”

#### “And you were hoping to hide in here then? In my dark and lonely prison cell? You think it would be safe? Secure? That he would not find you here?” 

“Ye-yes.” You tremble.

The face becomes silent and the smile turns to a neutral expression as the being becomes lost in thought for a few moments.

#### "I will allow it. But you must do something for me in return.”

You gulp. You have no idea who or what this is or why they're in that cell to begin with. So many possibilities are running through your mind but you're snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of screams and gunshots in the distance. You know it's because of Overlord. You take a deep breath.

“Ok. What do you want?”

#### "My Freedom.” 

You hear footsteps getting closer and without another thought you agree to release them in return for hiding you. You quickly slide through the bars past them, they're big and they feel like cold metal. 

‘Is this another Cybertronian?’ You think as you get directly behind them and hunch down in the dark.

You hear the door slide open and someone come in, they sound panicked. You peer out from behind the person in the cell to see a Cybertronian with an Autobot symbol frantically pressing a button. He looks out the door and screams, then you hear a gunshot. You watch as the Autobot falls backwards, energon gushing from his chest as he cries out in pain and horror. Overlord walks in and shoots him in the head, silencing the bot as he loses his color. You quickly duck back into your hiding spot.

“Y/n? Are you here darling? If you come out now I promise not to hurt you too much. I will of course break your legs as promised, but that's all.” He says this as if it's supposed to convince you to go back with him. He walks over to the pod, picks it up, and looks inside before slightly shaking it around.

“Not in there hm?” He tosses it back to the floor then walks to the bars, pressing his face against them as he squints to look inside.

#### "A fresh new sinner has found their way to me.”

Surprisingly, even Overlord jumps back in freight at the voice before quickly regaining his composure.

#### “What brings you to Mortilus on this fine day?”

“Mortilus? Ha! If you're Mortilus then I'm Optimus Prime. Who, or rather what, are you really?”

The bot steps forward into better view.

“Ah, so ugly is what you are.”

The bot does not respond.

“Anyway, have you seen a human running around this room?” He hovers one hand above the other, “About this tall, made of flesh, wearing a blue frilly outfit? Have you seen them?”

#### "Seen? No. I have no optics. But I have heard it, I have smelled it, I know where it is.” 

You freeze, then begin to tremble slightly. Is this person going to hand you over to Overlord even after you made a deal?

“Really? Where?” Overlord's tone is almost ecstatic.

The bot slowly raises a hand and points to where the pod crashed.

#### “It left through the hole the pod made.”

You let out a silent sigh of relief.

#### "It said it would look for an entrance to another room from the outside. It is probably looking for a ship to escape in.” 

“Ah, cheeky little thing. Well, have fun rusting in that cell alone “Mortilus” I have a human to catch.” Overlord struts out of the room and you can hear his footsteps getting farther down the hall.

You slide out from behind the bot and slip out of the cell.

#### "A deal is a deal, flesh creature.”

“I know, don't worry I'll let you out for helping me.” You say looking up at the cell lock, “But I need to find a way to unlock it.”

#### “There.” 

The person points to a control panel across the room.

#### "The lock release is on a console in the other side of this room. It is a big green button." 

You scan the console and spot a pile of boxes you think you can climb up on to get to it. You rush over and begin climbing up the stack of boxes and make a short leap to the console. You crawl over to the green button. You try to press it but it will barely budge with just your arm strength pressing on it so you hop on the button. Your whole body is just barely enough to make it press but it goes down, making the cell door’s light switch to green as it makes a loud beep sound.

The cell slides open and you can now completely see the being inside as he emerges. He's huge! And definitely a Cybertronian. His body is very dark grey and brown with hints of red and light grey on his arms and legs. He has six spikes in the middle of his chest and the top of his head has bunch of spikes around the back. You notice two Autobot symbols on the arms too.

“You're an Autobot!” You say somewhat excited. You still don't know much about Cybertronians besides what your Autobot friends taught you but you know bots with that symbol are good. Right?

#### "Yes, I am. And you are a human, correct? That is what Overlord called you.”

“Yeah.”

The bot walks closer to you with his hands stretched out trying to feel his surroundings and you almost back away, he may be an Autobot but he is still freaky looking. He stumbles around before he reaches the console and lays a hand on it to balance himself.

#### "I have never met a human before, I have only heard of them through stories and reports. Ones that mention humans being fragile and easily killed, so tell me, human, how have you come to be on Garrus 6?” 

“Oh well…”

You begin to tell him in detail about Overlord and how he snatched you away from earth. How he has kept you on his ship for months before you decided to made a break for it and how the escape pod landed here. He cocks his to the side as you explain the situation then uses his index finger and thumb to snatch you up from the console.

You let out a startled yelp, “What are you doing?!”

#### “We will need each other then. You need protection and I need my optics. I do not have them right now and I do not know where they are so I will need you to guide me as I walk, little one.” 

He sets you down on his shoulder and you balance yourself, making sure you won't fall.

“If you can't see how did you know where the console was? How did you know where I was?” You ask.

#### “I can smell and hear. I have heard the guards talk about the console and the button in their idle chit chat. I knew you would have to be on the button since you are so small. And even if you had not given your position away by talking I can still sense you, in a way."

‘Welp, that's a little creepy.’ You think to yourself.

“Wait...you can't read minds can you?!”

#### "Not at the moment.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

#### "I need my optics to read and taste the sweet memories and secrets of others.”

“Oh.” You sit down on his shoulder, wondering what you've gotten yourself into.

He turns to the wall at the left of you two.

#### “Guide me to the door little human.” 

“Okay. Turn to the right.”

He does this and you two are now facing the door, still open with an Autobot sprawled dead in the path.

“The door is straight ahead. There's an Autobot body in front of it so be careful where you step.”

He walks forward with his hand on the wall, avoiding tripping over the body with his big clunky feet and leaves through the door.

#### “The smell of fresh energon is strong.” 

“Yeah there's a reason for that.” You say looking at the hallway covered in energon and bits of bots. 

There are dead Autobot guards scattered everywhere across the floor with energon pouring out of their grey bodies, you notice some of the paint and actual walls are chipped and have bullet holes in them.

#### “This Overlord is force to be reckoned with.” 

“Yeah. And this isn't even the worst carnage I've seen him leave behind.”

#### “You must be very clever to have survived this long with him.”

“Must be, it sure as hell wasn't luck.”

The bot lets out a deep, unnerving chuckle that makes your neck hairs stand on end for a moment.

#### “What should I call you little human?”

“Oh, I'm y/n. And you called yourself Mortilus, right?”

He paused for a moment.

“Yes.” He replies in a voice that is different from before, it's still eerie but there is a sort of calm and gentleness to it as well.

“But it is not the complete truth. My name is Sunder. But I am a vessel in which Mortilus lies within, a tool to bring down the will of the great Death Bringer.”

“Ah.” 

You again start to wonder what exactly you've gotten yourself into, but you figure he can't be any worse than Overlord if he's an Autobot. Besides, you remember the Autobots telling you about their beliefs. Mortilus was some kind of death god if you remember correctly? This guy is probably just religious or something in the same way that a person in ancient times might have worshipped Hades. That's what you're going to tell yourself anyway.

“Ok Sunder, do you have even a slight hint as to where your eyes are? Like have you overheard anyone talking about storing them somewhere or anything?”

“No. But I do know someone who will. His name is Froid and he is being held in this prison too. Though I'm not sure which floor he is on or what his holding cell number is.”

“Any idea on how to find the floor and cell number?”

“A warden’s office. Or maybe a records room? These prisons keep files in those.”

“Ok well, there is a hall straight ahead so we can head down there. I'll keep a lookout for anything with those on it.”

He starts walking down the hall, keeping one hand on the wall as you tell him if there are any turns to take or bodies to step over. The only signs have numbers on them and words in Cybertronian, which you of course can't read. You continue to guide him until you two reach the end of the hallway, you can turn right or left but you notice something hanging on the wall and ask him to move closer to it.

“A map!” You say with a mix of excitement and relief. That soon changes though as you see that it's written in Cybertronian too, the only thing you can make out is the little “you are here” dot that maps normally have.

“Damn, I can't read it.”

“Is it holographic or solid?” Sunder asks.

“It looks solid.”

He raises his hand to it and feels around the map. His finger stops on a square that is to the left of where you two are now. It wouldn't be a far walk.

“Records room,” he says, “Solid maps in places like this are indented so that bots can feel the words on them in case of an emergency where they cannot see.”

“Oh, like braille for the blind!”

He tilts his head, “How far is it?”

“Not too far, about ten doors down to the left of us.”

He turns left and you guide him again, telling him where bodies lay and of any other obstacles in the path.

“He must have killed all the guards,” Sunder remarks, “On this floor at least. If any were alive they would have noticed us by now.”

“Yeah I think he did. Or maybe some of them saw what's going on and ran away.”

“Not here. The guards wouldn't be bright enough to run. They would try to take him- or me- down as an act of bravery, even if it cost them their life.”

“Oh yeah, I've noticed Autobots have a tendency to do that.”

“You not only know of Cybertronians and Autobots but talk as if you know some personally?”

“Yeah, I know a few.”

As you two make your way down the hall you tell him about the Autobots that came to earth and how you became friends with them. Sharing all the fond memories and adventures you had with them.  
You're too busy with the stories that you don't notice the cameras mounted on the walls that follow you two with every step.

“Ah, there you are, my love.” Overlord coos to himself spying on you through the camera, “Oh and look, you seem to have made a new friend!”

He had made his way into the warden’s monitoring room on the floor above to find you. He watches as you and Sunder reach the records room and head inside, zooming in on the plaque so that he knows where exactly to find you. He picks up a holographic map from the desk where the dead prison warden lays in a pool of his own energon that's pouring out of a fresh bullet wound.

“Not a problem, I'll make sure you're back in my arms soon enough my dearest, and that this new bot lays dead in a pool of his own energon for attempting to keep us apart.” He heads out the door and begins to make his way to the records room with a cocksure smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the records room you guide Sunder to a table. It has a datapad on it, you figure that must be the inmate files. He lifts a hand for you to walk onto and puts you down on the table. You rush over to the datapad and start swiping around.

“These are in Cybertronian too.”

“Do they have pictures?”

“Yes. And numbers that I can actually read, thank God.”

“Those must be the cell numbers.”

He begins to describe what Froid looks like to you as you swipe through the prisoners mugshots and information, “He is tall and slender, he has very long arms that go below his knee joints and a long blue fin on his head. He's white, blue, and yellow with yellow optics and an odd mouthpiece that is round with slits.”

“Found him! Looks like he's in cell 1881.”

“Floor 18? That is below this one. The first two numbers are the floor’s numbers and I remember a guard saying my holding cell was 1975.”

“Oh good, we just have to find some stairs th-”

“Someone is coming.” He cuts you off and turns his attention to the door.

Your body goes stiff. You already know he's found you. Sunder picks you back up and puts you back on his shoulder as he faces the door.

“Are there any other exits in this room?”

You look around for another door or windows or anything, “No.” You can feel your stomach drop.

“Then we will make one.” Sunder turns his back to the door and you help him make his way forward to the wall. He punches the wall, making a large dent in it. He punches it a couple of more times until a small hole is made in the middle.

The door slides open with a thunderous screech, startling you. Overlord stands in the doorway obstructing the light from the hall, it illuminates his outline and casts a large, menacing shadow towards the two of you.

“Hello darling,” his large red eyes softly, narrowing at the sight of you, “you've had quite an adventure today, but don't worry my love, I'm here to bring you back to the ship so we can be on our way.”

“No!” You shout, gripping tight to Sunder’s shoulder.

“Tsk tsk, throwing a tantrum are we? And it seems you've made yourself a new friend as well.”

Sunder swings around, barring his large teeth in a horrifying grin, the shadows cast on him make him look much scarier than before.

#### “You! You reek of sin!”

“My, how rude. True, I may not have one saintly screw in my frame but I still have feelings.” Overlord's tone is dramatic and sarcastic.

#### “You smell of death and blood and murder. Some new, some old. Fresh with the last words and screams of the dying and damned. You are destruction! You are chaos in its purest form! You leave nothing but pain and sorrow in your wake!” 

“Flattery isn't going to do much good after insulting me. Now, if you don't mind I'll be taking my human back.” Overlord points his blaster cannon at Sunder, “If you hand them to me now I'll make sure your death is quick and almost painless.”

“Sunder please don't!” Your voice is shakey, as if you're going to cry.

#### "Do not fear, little one. Even Pain and Chaos and Destruction must fall. No one thing is immune to Death and it's Herald.”

“Ah so you want to do this the hard way. So be it. Y/n, my dearest, hold on tight, you're about to have a nasty fall.”

Overlord fires and you scream for Sunder to jump out of the way as you hold on tight to him and bury your face in his shoulder. He steps to the right away from the blast just in the nick of time. The blast hits the wall Sunder was punching and makes the hole large enough to escape through. You tell him and Sunder charges through the hole as you hang on for dear life with Overlord right behind you two. You warn him of anything as you've been doing and try to keep an eye on Overlord as well. You notice he hasn't fired a shot, he must be afraid that he might accidentally hit you in this commotion.

“Find stairs!” Sunder growls out.

You can hear Overlord running behind you, yelling taunts at you and threats and curses at Sunder. You two turn a corner and you squint to a door at the end of the hallway.

“That looks like an elevator at the end of the hall!” 

You guide him to the door as he picks up the pace. You reach the door and Sunder takes you in his hand, you tell him where to lower you and with quick thinking press the up arrow.

The door doesn't open.

“Darling I am sick of this game! Come home!” Overlord shouts from the end of the hall. He has his gun, slapping it against his hand in an impatient manner.

“The door won't open.” Panic laces your voice and you frantically press the up button.

“Hold on.” Sunder puts you back on his shoulder and begins to pry the door open. He rips it open, no elevator in sight.

“Come now dear, aren't you tired of running?” You can hear Overlord getting closer. You dare not look.

“The elevator isn't here, I don't think it's working!” 

“Then we use the cables.” 

Sunder steps forward and turns back, gripping the door to close it behind you two. Once he does this it's dark, but you feel him grip the elevator cables and slide down at an alarming pace, it's taking everything in you not to scream as you tighten your grip on Sunder and close your eyes. The velocity is enough to blow your hair up and you feel like you two are going to keep going until you fall to your deaths. Then, it stops, and you hear the crunching of another door being pried open. You look up and see a hallway that's empty, no robot blood or gore in sight. Did Overlord not reach this floor yet?

“I hear other bots.” Sunder alerts you and you realize that if Overlord didn't come this floor yet then the guards may not know he's in the building yet, or maybe they do and they just haven't been able to go to the other floors yet.

“Do you see any numbers?”

He steps out of the elevator shaft and you look to the left and right and see some doors with numbers beside them, “Yeah.”

“Which ones?”

“1899 on the left and 1898 on the right.”

“Then we have a ways to go. I will tell you when I hear guards and you can help me find a place to hide us.”

“Ok.”

He starts to walk down the hall when an alarm suddenly goes off and lights start flashing red. It's so loud that you cover your ears and close your eyes. 

“Is it guards?” You ask, not aware of how loud your tone is to drown out the alarm.

“I don't know. Probably.”

You open your eyes again to see a few guards down the hall running towards you two with guns as doors begin to slide open, releasing inmates.

“Oh my dear, you thought you could trick me into thinking you went up when you left the prisoner files on a mech on the floor below?” Overlord's voice booms over the prison's intercom, “I'm almost sad that you think I'd fall for such a trick.”

The guards at the end of the hall begin firing at inmates that leave their cells but are quickly overtaken by them, the inmates begin beating them and ripping limbs off. Your heart beats rapidly at the horror in front of you as Sunder gets closer.

“What are you doing?! There's too many!” 

“We do not have to fight them yet, just pass through.”

“Inmates of Garrus 6, I, Overlord, have freed you all from your cells, but I've locked all windows and exits because only few of you will leave this prison alive!”

The inmates freeze and look at each other, they seem to know exactly who Overlord is.

“I am looking for a small organic creature known as a human. Bring them to me on the top floor and I will let you leave. I will also allow anyone who brings me the Autobot known as Sunder safe passage as well.”

You can almost feel your blood run cold at the declaration.

“Ok, we may have to fight them.” Sunder says, “But don't worry, as long as they make sound I know where they are.”

“Sunder is big, red, black, brown and grey and doesn't have optics so he will be easy enough for you numbskulls to spot. He likely has my human with him. Do not hurt them. Hurt them and I will make sure you have the slowest and most pain filled death in history. You may hurt Sunder but do not kill him. I get that privilege. Good luck, you'll need it.”

Just as Overlord finishes his speech the mob of bots begin searching among themselves for Sunder. Sunder takes you from his shoulder and sets you on the floor before standing straight up again. You run over to the wall and notice a two bots charging down the hall towards Sunder.

“Go. Find Froid. He will have my optics. Bring him back here and return my eyes to me.”

“But how are you gonna take them all if you can't see?” He can hear the concern in your voice, something he hasn't heard from anyone in a long time.

“I can hear them. I know where they are. Now hurry.”

You start to rush down the hall and notice even more bots running towards Sunder. So many have noticed him but none of them seem to have noticed you. You keep going, body pressed to the wall to stay out from under the bot's feet. You look back and see Sunder fling a bot into the wall opposite of yours. So many are surrounding him as he smacks and punches them away. They begin to over power him, beating him with fists and kicking him. You want to run back and help but you know there's nothing you can do to an enemy that size. Instead you take off down the hall as fast as you can, looking for Froid. 

You see more bots on the way as you turn down a corner, it looks like inmates and guards having a power struggle. You avoid them as you keep running along, glancing at door numbers as you pass by. 1884, 1883, 1882, finally! You reach cell 1881!

But it's empty.

“No!” You slink down and start crying into your hands. Did he get taken? What if an inmate killed him? What will you do now? And what about Sunder? You know there's nothing you can do to help him escape. You feel hopeless and lost.

“You must be a human.” A gentle and curious voice says from behind you, “The one Overlord is looking for I presume?”

You look back to see a tall, lanky bot standing over you. He appears to be holding some kind of sky blue beads in one of his hands that are attached to the longest arms you've ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

The lanky bot squats down to get a better look at you and you rub the tears away from your eyes.

“You are definitely an organic species.I assume Sunder must have sent you to find me. I heard over the intercom that he had one with him.”

You sniff, trying to regain your composure, “Are you Froid?”

“Yes, I am. And you are?”

“Y/n.” You say with another sniff.

“Well y/n, I'm going to assume you're here for these.” He shows you the beads, upon further inspection you realize they're Cybertronian optics.

“Sunder's eyes!”

“Indeed. Where is he?”

“Near the elevator on the 1890s hall! That's where I last saw him, he was being overpowered by the other inmates, we have to go help him!”

“Overpowered? That's not good. Come. If Sunder has taken a liking to you then I should have you with me when I return his optics.” He puts his free hand on the ground and you climb unto it, “Besides, I have never seen a human before. I would very much like to study you and see what the similarities and differences in humans and Cybertronians are.”

You aren't sure you really like the sound of that but for now you'll choose to ignore it to go help Sunder.

Froid keeps you in his hand as he sneaks past brawling inmates, stepping over dead bodies and avoiding energon puddles as he turns corners until he reaches the 1890s hall. There are a few dead bodies, some of them have chunks from their heads missing, and you two spot Sunder taking a beating from a few inmates that still live.

“Sund-” Froid closes his hand to a loose fist.

“Quiet, they will hear us you buffoon!” He opens his hand back up.

“He needs help!” You whisper.

“I know that but we need to get close enough to help him first!”

Froid makes his way down the hall, getting a little more than halfway to Sunder.

“Sunder! Head down!” Froid yells, catching the attention of the inmates who stop attacking to see what's going on.

Sunder slams his head down to the ground as Froid bends down and tosses the eyes from his hands. They roll towards him and gently slams his face to the floor to pop them into his empty sockets. The inmates look at each other in confusion at the display.

#### "I can see!”

The inmates suddenly jump up startled by Sunder’s voice as he picks himself off the floor.

#### “I can see you! Smell you! Your sins are strong in stench and they call to me! They scream to me! I will cure you of the regret that plagues your minds so that you are renewed and free!”

The bots begin to back away, yelling things like stay back and begging for their lives. It doesn't help them. Sunder takes a step towards them and stares at them with a wide grin and the bot's bodies suddenly begin to twist and bend, sounds of metal scraping against itself is mixed with the screams of terror and pain escaping their vocalizers.

#### “Yes that's it! Your memories taste so sweet, so delicious! But do not fear, soon you will forget your despair, your pain, you will not even remember those feelings when I am done.”

You watch in horror as you witness the several bots being turned inside out and hear their blood curdling screams. Once the last bot is laying silent and mutilated Sunder turns his attention towards you and Froid. His smile still wide and his body covered in splotches of fresh pink energon as he lays optics on the two of you.

#### "I can see you now y/n. You are so small and delicate and soft and frail, unlike us Cybertronians… unlike me.”

You flinch and fall backwards, curling your knees to yourself in Froid's hand.

“I do believe you're scaring the poor thing.” Froid remarks.

#### "Ah, and my good doctor. I am glad to see you as well.”

Sunder approaches the two of you and Froid takes a step back, worried that he will share the same fate as the inmates. To Froid's surprise Sunder instead stretches a hand towards the one Froid has you in and gives you a slightly friendlier smile with hooded optics to give himself a less threatening look. 

“It is safe now.” Sunder says in his normal voice.

You look up at him, still slightly afraid, but crawl over and hesitantly place the palm of your hand on his index finger, which lightly twitches when you touch him. You crawl onto his hand and sit as he brings you closer to his chest.

“I took the liberties of stealing a map when I recovered your optics,” Froid says to Sunder after regaining his composure, “There is a hanger outside with ships.”

“My brother?” Sunder tilts his head.

“I am unsure.”

The bots chat back and forth as you feel yourself becoming light headed. Now that you have a moment to rest you realise that everything that's happened today has drained you to the point of exhaustion, you can barely keep your eyes open. You lay back in Sunder’s hand, stare at the ceiling, and yawn.

“I think your new pet may be sick.” Froid points to you.

Sunder gives Froid an annoyed look before he glances down at you. He grabs Froid’s wrist and lays you back in his hand, much to Froid's surprise.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Keep them with you and lead the way. I will take care of any bot that tries to stop us.” Sunder responds.

Froid cups you close to his chest so he doesn't drop you, the last thing he wants to do is make Sunder upset or give him a reason to turn him inside out. You can hear a slight hum from Froid's chest. You've heard the same kind of hum when Overlord would lay you on his chest. You stiffen at the familier sound but can still feel your eyes fall heavy and before you know it you drift off to sleep despite the dreadful hum that fills your ears. 

The two bots make their way down the halls. Sunder turns inmates and guards alike inside out, leaving them in agony but making them forget how to scream as well. They make their way down flight after flight of stairs. Every floor seems to be the same, guards and freed inmates fighting each other before turning their attention to the three of you and attacking, only to be met with the horrific transformation that they cannot turn back from on their own. 

Finally Froid and Sunder make it to the first floor and run towards the front of the building. Sunder shakes the handle and pounds against the door. The sound wakes you up, your mind is still foggy from sleep as you begin to look around. Ah, you're still in Froid's hand, you had kind of hoped that everything that's happened was just a bad dream and that you'd wake up in your bed back on Earth.

“Are we out yet?” Your voice is a bit groggy and muffled so Froid uncurls his hand and looks down at you.

“Not yet, but almost.” He replies.

“The doors are locked.” Sunder says shaking the big metal handles again.

“Can you bust through it?”

“I will try.”

Sunder starts punching the door. Not even a dent. He tries to kick it down. No luck.

“Is there a lock release somewhere on the main desk over there?” Sunder points to a desk on the left behind you and Froid.

“I'll check.” 

Froid walks over and sets you on the large metal desk. He starts to check for a system lock on the computer but unfortunately it won't turn on. He then begins looking around for any buttons on the desk.

“Maybe there's a button under the desk?” You pipe in, “On Earth we put buttons on the underside of desks sometimes so I'd assume you guys do the same thing.”

“Perhaps.”

Froid crouches down to search for any buttons, feeling the underside and inside of the desk.

“Nothing.”

Sunder is rushing the door now, putting all his weight into it as he rams his body against it.

“Maybe there's another way out?” You suggest.

“Overlord said all the windows and exits were locked, they'll likely be as impossible to break as the front door.” Froid responds.

You think for a moment, “I got it!” you exclaim slamming your fist in your palm.

Sunder and Froid both stop what they're doing to look at you. You turn to Sunder with an excited smile on your face.

“Sunder, the hole my pod made when it crashed into the room you were in! We can leave through that!”

“Wait, what? Why didn't we try that first?” Froid asks annoyed.

You shrug, “Look a lot of things have happened in the last few hours I can't keep track of exactly everything in this kind of stress filled situation. Besides, it’s on the nineteenth floor and as far as we know Overlord could be there.”

“Fair point. It is the only way out though so perhaps it is worth a shot, even if it is back on the nineteenth floor.”

“Then we should get going!” Sunder says rushing over to the desk and picking you up, startling you. He sets you on his shoulder and rushes off back down the hall with you hanging onto him so you don't fall, Froid desperately trying to catch up with you two. 

The three of you make your way back up to the 19th floor. You noticed a lot of bots turned twisted and inside out on the way but tried not to look at them for too long. You wonder if they're dead or alive. You really hope they're dead, living like that would be awful. Luckily enough Overlord is nowhere in sight though and the three of you reach door 1975. You all enter the room and Sunder walks over to the hole, peering out of it.

“We'll have to climb down.” Froid says, craning his neck to look out too.

Sunder suddenly jumps out of the hole to Froid's surprise. You yelp and close your eyes as you hold onto him for dear life but soon realise that you two aren't falling. You open your eyes again to see Sunder holding onto a windowsill, he grapples the wall and starts to climb down. Froid lets out a sigh as he crawls out of the hole and carefully makes his way down the building too.

Once at the bottom of the building you two wait for Froid. You look around and notice Overlord's ship. You point to it.

“That's the ship Overlord came here in!”

Sunder looks over at it, “It's small.”

“I don't think he's out here yet so I'll need to get a few things from inside.”

Sunder looks at you puzzled, “You want to go back into the ship? I thought this whole thing happened because you wanted to escape it?”

“Well yeah, I do, but he has supplies in there that humans need to survive so I need to get some of those.”

“You didn't bring any with you to begin with?”

“My escape was a “spur of the moment” kind of thing.” You shrug, “Besides I'd like to grab something a little more…comfortable to change into.” You say tugging at the frilly shorts.

Sunder nods. Froid finally reaches the ground and Sunder points to the ship.

“Y/n needs some things from there. Go find my brother and bring him out here so we can leave.”

“Of course.” Froid runs off towards the hanger as you and Sunder go to Overlord's ship.

“You have a brother?” You ask.

“Yes, Sceptre.”

“Why would he be in the hanger instead of the prison?”

“He has passed on. His vehicle mode is a large spaceship so I still get to travel with him.”

“Oh, I had no idea… I'm sorry for your loss.” You look down with sorrow in your voice.

“You are compassionate.” His tone is flat, as if he's making a statement rather than a thanking you for the condolences.

You two reach the ship and make your way inside. You go around and point out to him the things you'll need. Medicine, water, food, clothing, and a few of the blankets. He gathers both human and Cybertronian supplies in some containers around the ship and stacks them outside as you run into Overlord's habsuite and change into a red shirt, a pair of navy pants, and black running shoes.  
You two wait for Froid as he comes out in a ship and pulls up beside Overlord's ship. He opens the the back of the ship and walks out.

“This is not Sceptre.” Sunder frowns.

“I’m sorry but Sceptre’s body was not in the hangar. They may have placed him in another location.”

Sunder gives the bot a disappointed look before picking up some of the supplies and taking them aboard the ship.

“All of those for one small human?” Froid looks down at you.

“I think he found some Cybertronian supplies too.”

“Ah, good. That will be helpful.” Froid nods.

He picks up a crate to help load the ship and the two of them have them loaded in no time flat. Sunder comes out to grab the last crate and takes it inside as Froid exits the ship.

“Y/N!” 

You freeze.

Froid turns to see Overlord walking towards the two of you with a big gun and a very pissed off look on his face.

“Y/N THAT'S ENOUGH!”

Froid runs over and picks you off the ground then starts to run into the ship but is stopped by a barrage of bullets shot in front of his feet. Overlord's gun makes clicking sounds and he growls as he throws it at the back of Froid's head as hard as he can. 

“Gaah!” Froid falls to the ground unconscious and you tumble out of his hand. You stand up and brush yourself off.

“Y/n, stop this nonsense and come back home with me!” Overlord demands.

“No!” You dig your heels to the ground.

“What?!” His face turns to shock.

“I don't want to be with you! I never did!”

Overlord grits his teeth before softening his expression towards you, “Y/n, you don't mean that, that monster is filling your head with thoughts that aren't your own. It's what he does best after all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh? You have no idea who those two even are do you, my love?” 

“I am not your love!”

He begins to walk closer and you back up.

“Sunder is the Tetrahex Ripper. An infamous serial killer. He can use remote mnemosurgery to eat the memories of his victims until nothing of their mind remains. I assume he's lulled you into a false sense of calm by filling your head with thoughts that aren't truly yours, just to get close enough to kill you with that same power.”

You freeze again. You've already seen Sunder turn bots inside out with what you assume was his mind. So is what Overlord saying true? Or is he just saying things to get you to go back with him? Overlord stops a few inches in front of you and kneels down and lays his hand out so you can climb onto it. 

“So come on darling. Let's go back to the ship and we can forget that all of this ever happened, dearest.” He looks at you with a false kindness in his optics and a smile that he tries to pass as a soft one.

You stare at his metallic hand and start to raise yours towards him, “I-” 

You're cut off by the feeling of suddenly being picked up. You look up behind you to see Sunder with a rather unamused look. He picks up Froid as well.

#### "It is time that we part, and time that you pull apart!”

Overlord's frame starts to bend in an odd way as he grunts and screams in pain. You watch as Overlord, too, gets turned inside out right in front you. His terrified optics meet your eyes as his limbs twist in impossible ways and his face begins to contort into itself until you can see the skeletal like frame of his face emerge as his outer plating is torn and sucked in through his mouth. You look away in that moment. You thought you'd want to see him suffer, but actually seeing him this way bothers you deep down. Sunder turns and boards the ship carrying you and Froid, leaving Overlord an inside out mess of tangled limbs and agony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary all you need to know is that Froid is a bastard.

You sit on the edge of a table, feet hanging off the side as you kick them back and forth. Laying behind you is Froid, still unconscious from the gun tossed at him. The images of Overlord's body being twisted and pulled into itself are still fresh in your mind, making you feel sick to your stomach. Still, you try to take small sips from the bottle of water Sunder gave you before leaving to pilot the ship.

He had laid Froid on the table as soon as you three reached that room and made a makeshift staircase for you to climb up and down on from the containers. He told you to keep an eye on Froid and to come tell him when Froid woke up before shuffling through another container and handing you a bottle of water, then he left and after a moment you felt the ship begin to take off.

That was probably a couple of hours ago. Now you've drank a little more than half the water as you replay the days events over and over in your mind. A little part of you is nagging in the back of your mind that you should have stayed with Overlord. It's odd. Even though you've been away from him for only a few hours you feel like you're beginning to miss him. You hate it. You chalk it up to him being your only form of social interaction for God knows how many months, that's the only logical explanation you can think of.

Still, you do feel rather lonely at the moment. You wish Froid would wake up so you could have someone to talk to. You turn to look back at the sleeping bot, you can't get over how long and silly looking his arms are. They sort of remind you of those gibbons back on Earth. You set your water down and crawl over to him, you climb up on his chest and press your ear to it. You can hear the soft hum of his spark. 

“Ok, good. He's definitely alive.” You say to yourself in reassurance.

You hop back down and start pacing beside him on the table. You think about what Overlord said about Sunder, about him being able to alter minds. You think about Sunder even admitting to being able to read memories and erase “sins” when he has his optics. Does that work on humans? You wonder if Overlord was right. You don't think you're being mind controlled. But would you ever be able to actually tell?

“Mmmnn.”

You're snapped from your thoughts at the sound of the waking bot on the table.

“Where am I? What happened?” Froid asks raising up slowly and looking around.

You rush over to Froid and kneel down beside him, “Are you… are you ok?”

“Yes I believe I will be,” he looks down at you, “Ah, the human. I remember picking you up then things going dark.”

“Yeah you umm, you kinda got hit in the head with a gun.”

“That would explain the splitting helmache,” he rubs the back of his head, “I assume we're on the ship I got from the hanger then, otherwise I probably would not have woken up and you definitely would not be here.”

“Yeah we are, Sunder brought us on board after he…” you pause and look down, hesitant to finish the sentence, “after he dealt with Overlord.” There's a soft sorrow to your tone and you hate it! You hate feeling bad about what happened to him!

Froid’s optics almost have a sparkle in them upon the observation. Then he snaps his attention back to the matter at hand and his tone changes.

“Wait…where is Sunder now?”

“Flying the ship.”

“Oh…oh no.” He mumbled to himself.

“Oh that reminds me!” You begin to stand up, “He wanted me to let him know when you woke up, I should go do that.” You start to walk over to the makeshift stairs.

“NO!” Froid slams a hand in front of you, cutting you off from your path and you jump back startled.

“I mean...there's no need to bother him so soon.” He tries to correct his outburst with a much calmer voice.

“But he-”

“Ah ah, it's fine. He's busy. Besides, we should make ourselves better acquainted with each other.”

You look up at him puzzled and a bit annoyed.

“It's not every day that a bot gets to meet a human out here so far from the Milky Way after all.”

“We could go sit in the cockpit with Sunder, then I could answer questions from both of you.”

“But we might distract him. He needs to concentrate on flying right now.”

Froid does make a good point, you don't want him to lose his focus while flying the ship. You reluctantly agree to leave Sunder alone for now and sit back down. Froid shifts himself to sit up beside you.

"Let's start with how long you were with Overlord, shall we?"

You tense up. This is what he wants to talk about? Why? 

"I um, I'm not really sure. I know it was a few months at least. I didn't really have a way to check how much time had passed."

" I see," Froid pauses, "So he never told you what day it was?"

"I never even knew what time it was." You respond hanging your head down to look at the floor, "Why do you wanna know this anyway?" You quickly look back up at him with a confusion plastered on your face.

"Talking about this could help you feel better. And I am a therapist after all, it is my job to help people with their trauma and emotions." he informs you

"Wait, you're a therapist?"

"Yes."

"Why were you in that prison?" 

Froid can sense some unease in your voice. "I was… framed for malpractice." His voice becomes a bit tense.

"How?"

"Some bot had made the lie that I had a rather… unprofessional relationship with one of my patients and that it had driven them to cannibalism. The court unfortunately believed such a wild accusation and threw me into that prison." He folds his hands together, "I'm sure you're probably curious as to why Sunder was there as well?"

" I uhh, think I can guess why… after seeing what happened to those inmates."

"Yes that is always disturbing to see. It feels even worse than it looks too."

"What? Did he do that to you?"

"Once. I'm not even sure why. I'm his therapist and I've done absolutely nothing but be kind to him and help him cope with his brother's passing. But I suppose such is fate when you try to take care of an unstable mech," He lowers his head and shakes it, "But I do not regret trying to help him, nor will I stop doing so."

You're a little shocked by all this. On one hand you've just met these mechs so you aren't sure what to believe, but after what you've seen Sunder do… what Froid is saying could make sense. Still, Sunder hasn't seemed to want to harm you so far. Then you think of what Overlord told you. You want to ask Froid about Sunder's past and if it's true that he's a serial killer but you aren't completely sure you can trust him yet, especially since Froid and Sunder seem kind of close, despite turning the therapist inside out one time 

"But enough about me," Froid fills the silence, "I want to know about your time on Overlord's ship and how it has affected you," He gives you a look that you think is supposed to be a smile, but it's hard to tell with that weird mouthpiece of his, "I'm sure you've been through a lot and I think I could perhaps help you with any issues that such a traumatic event has brought upon you."

"Oh, well… what should I start with?"

"That is, ultimately, up to you. But how you had gotten there could be a good place to start, or how he treated you." He dangles his legs off the table and places his hands folded together in his lap, looking at you with anticipation.

"Well… he kidnapped me from Earth. I think it's because I told him Megatron would never care about him, it's like it made something inside him snap. About a week after that he showed up at my house and snatched me off the ground as I was leaving for a concert that night, then he flew me back to his ship."

"How were you feeling when this happened?"

"Scared… . terrified. I thought he was gonna kill me, but he just acted...weird. Well, weirder than what I assume is- er, was- normal for him."

"Weird? How so?"

"Well, he didn't kill me, he didn't even try. I thought it was a trap, that he was going to wait until I least expected it, but he never tried to kill me."

"He never hurt you?" Froid gives you a rather intense look while waiting for your response.

"Well yeah, he would hurt me every now and again but…"

"But what?" His optics narrow.

"But it seems like sometimes he… he didn't do it on purpose." You grip your arms to hold yourself, "It's weird, he actually seemed confused and concerned when he'd grip me too hard and a bruise would show up, or when he'd pull my arm to drag me over to him and I'd cry out in pain."

"Was this a normal occurrence?"

"At first," You look down again, "He eventually learned to be more careful when handling me."

"I assume he "handled you" a lot."

"Sort of. He always made sleep on him and he'd usually have me beside him or on his lap petting my head when he was flying the ship. I was rarely ever alone." 

Froid notices a wave of sadness wash over you, "What exactly were you to him?"

"I have no idea. Sometimes I felt like a glorified pet that he'd dress up and fuss over but other times he made things feel a little more… more…"

"Intimate?"

A wave of nausea washes over you at that word. "Yeah, something like that. He had pet names for me, things people usually call their significant others." You look very uncomfortable admitting that.

"Had you ever escaped his ship before today?"

"No. I tried once before, when we were docked on some kind of alien planet, but I failed. He threatened to hurt me if I did it again so I figured just going along with whatever bullshit he was doing was the best option I had until I could come up with a better plan."

"Do you regret leaving?"

You look up at Froid surprised, "What? No! Why would I?"

"Did you feel anything when you watched Sunder "deal with" Overlord?"

"I... I don't- I think maybe we should go see Sunder now." You manage to stammer out.

"Do you miss Overlord?"

You get up and start to walk over to the containers to climb down. Froid puts his servo in front of you to stop you. You sigh and turn to face him, his optics looking down at you with an impossibly odd mix of gentleness and stoicism.

"Please move your hand." You ask politely.

"I am only trying to help." He feigns concern.

"How are those last questions helping exactly?" You pout and cross your arms.

"Apologies, I did not mean to offend, I was merely trying to get as much information as I could to make a solid diagnosis."

"I don't need a diagnosis of anything. You said talking about it might help me feel better, it's not."

"I apologize. We can stop if you'd like and pick back up on this conversation later once you feel more compelled to do so." He lifts his servo up.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go let Sunder know you're awake now." You begin to walk back over to the makeshift container stairs. You barely make it over when suddenly everything goes dark.

"Hey what the fuck?!" You yell.

"I'm sorry but I just can't let you do that, Sunder may have saved us but he is still unstable and very dangerous. Our best course of action is finding something to contain him in. Lucky for us I saw a cage big enough for him on board when I was getting this ship." He says trying to assure you in a calm, gentle tone.

"Our? I want no part of this! Whatever fights you two had before I came along is your own. I'm not gonna help you imprison him."

"We aren't imprisoning him, we're… containing him. For all of our safety, even his. I assure you this is the best course of action to take, I'm simply trying to make sure no harm comes to any of us."

You feel a shuffle as he scoops you off the table and into his servos. He cups you in them making sure there is no way for you to escape and begins walkimg towards the door, you hear it slide open. You start kicking at the servos under and above you.

"Now that isn't very nice. Not very smart either. A fall from this height would surely harm a small squishy creature such as yourself don't you think?"

You stop kicking because he does have a point, you really could get hurt- or worse- if he dropped you. You do what you normally did on Overlord's ship when you felt powerless, you curled up. You hugged your knees to you or chest and buried your face on them. If Froid was going to put Sunder in a cage for "his own safety" then what were his plans for you and "your safety"? Would he cage you too? Did you end up jumping from the frying pan into the fire? You had no idea what was going to happen as you felt Froid pause his pedesteps before feeling the small jolt of him walking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh I finally get to work on fics again! Sorry for the long time between updates I'm just busy lately. Hopefully I'll get to have the next chapter out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this done thanks to my love for Sunder (and Overlord) and I'm still working on it plus 3 other fics so while I may not be able to update too regularly I will have a few things to put out for the next few weeks!


End file.
